Neo Danganronpa Killing Hope
by Hawker Zero
Summary: Un nuevo juego de la muerte empieza en un mundo donde el verdadero significado de la desesperación es desconocido, 16 nuevos estudiantes con talento ahora se verán envueltos en un juego de matanza mutua donde sólo pueden confiar en ellos mismos. Fanfic para todos los suscriptores que me lo pedían ojalá les guste y critiquen a gusto.
1. Pre-Prólogo

Presentación

INICIO DE LA GRABACIÓN

Hola, mi nombre es Asuka Nakano, y estoy grabando esto para… para…

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Tengo que hacer esto?

\- Así es, quiero que atesores esta experiencia única como un recuerdo de toda tu vida.

\- De acuerdo…

Hola, soy Asuka Nakano grabándome a mí misma en una grabadora de la cual estoy segura que la voz que escucharé luego será cualquiera menos la mía, pero no me importa, lo que importa realmente es que atesore las experiencias que viva de aquí en adelante.

¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que quiero hacer esto?

Pues verán, o veré, depende de quién termine escuchando esto, desde que recuerdo me han gustado las aves, los seres emplumados tienen un gran encanto y no, no estoy menospreciando a los pingüinos, ellos también son tan hermosos…

Cómo un secreto personal me atraen las alas, pero no de una manera que pueda malinterpretarse, sólo lo digo porque cada vez que tengo un sueño maravilloso, en ese sueño tengo una par de alas emplumadas que me llevan al cielo como un ángel…

Pero al hecho, durante toda mi vida hasta el momento, ay, creo que debí decir que tengo 17 años, no importa porque supongo que lo estoy diciendo ahora, el punto es que he llevado a cabo excursiones de exploración de aves, desde las profundidades de la selva hasta los cañones más altos, siempre me decían que destacaba por mi gran habilidad de observación, pero eso no es lo sorprendente.

Cuando cumplí 14 fui de viaje de vacaciones, a donde quiera que iba no podía dejar de pensar en la aves y fue allí, en un tour safari donde fotografié a un ave extraña, normalmente era algo raro ya que a esa edad podía identificar a casi todas las especies existentes, la seguí y anoté todas su características para saber de qué ave se trataba, y para cuando pasó un mes ¡sorpresa! Había descubierto una nueva especie.

Y esa fue la primera de tres veces que lo hice, las otras fueron cuando tuve 15 y 16 respectivamente, mi cumpleaños fue hace un par de semanas por lo que esperan que vuelva a descubrir otra, pero dudo que eso pase y ¿saben por qué?

Porque al parecer fue seleccionada para asistir a una academia exclusiva en una oportunidad única en la vida, donde alumnos de todo el país con grandes talentos asisten.

Y creo que tampoco lo mencioné, pero debido a mis descubrimientos y a todos los logros adicionales me gané el título de Súper Estudiante Ornitóloga Definitiva de Preparatoria, un título algo extenso ¿No creen?

Como sea, el lugar al que voy a ir es la "Neo Academia para Alumnos con Súper Talentos" o la Neo Academia para resumir, unas instalaciones enormes para un pequeño y selecto puñado de alumnos prodigios de este país, muy aparte la Neo Academia tiene varias instalaciones alrededor del mundo y tal parece ser que cada una alberga a menos de 20 estudiantes, ¿No les parece exagerado una inmensa academia sólo para tan pocas personas?

Cuando recibí la carta de invitación me di con la sorpresa que otros 5 alumnos con talentos ya habían accedido a ir a esta academia, mis padres lo vieron como una oportunidad para hacerme grande y mejorar mis habilidades, yo por mi cuenta sólo espero terminar para seguir viendo a las aves.

Y por cierto, no se revelaron los nombres de los alumnos ya confirmados, sin embargo todos ellos tienen un título definitivo como era de esperarse, y si me permiten buscar el folleto… ¡Lo encontré!

Puedo decirles quienes serán mis compañeros de clase…

Bien, está el Piloto de Carreras Definitivo, la Traductora Definitiva, el Juguetero Definitivo, el Crítico Definitivo y la Acróbata Definitiva.

Creo que habrá problemas para hallar temas de conversación de los cuales tengamos gustos en común pero estoy segura que me acostumbraré.

Por cierto, en cualquier momento me debe de estar llegando el paquete de la Neo Academia, allí me darán la información básica como el día de inicio o el lugar de ubicación de la academia.

Si… eso de la ubicación sonó raro, pero la Neo Academia posee una instalación pública donde ofrece información, hace convenciones y exposición de proyectos importantes, pero el área donde asisten los estudiantes es una zona privada donde sólo los estudiantes tienen el derecho de entrar y sólo ellos y supongo que sus familires saben la ubicación, es por eso que estoy tan nerviosa, mamá se encuentra en este momento en su habitación ella también está muy emocionada con esto, ambas somos muy…

*DING* DONG

¡…! ¿Quién será?

Vamos a abrir la puerta y… no hay nadie… ¡Oh el paquete!

…

¿Quién lo dejaría en el suelo? Vaya hasta la envoltura es de calidad, ¿Qué dice la etiqueta?

"Paquete de viaje a la Neo Academia" Parece que llegó lo que esperaba.

\- ¡Mamá ven llegó el paquete!

…

\- ¡Mamá!

Es algo raro que no venga, tal vez se quedó dormida esperando o seguramente está tomando una ducha, ¿Debería esperarla?

Mmm… no es la primera vez que no la espero a la hora de abrir algo, así que no creo que haya problema alguno…

¿Qué es esto? Es curioso… dentro del paquete sólo vino una fotografía de la ¿Neo Academia? Esto no es una academia sino más bien es un castillo enorme… y atrás dice…

"Empieza…"

A que… que… se refiere… ¿qué?… ¿Por qué todo… da vueltas?... qué está… pasan…

FIN DE LA GRABACIÓN


	2. Prólogo Parte 1

**EPÍLOGO**

\- Uhmm… Uhmm…

Lentamente Asuka abría los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, lo último que recordaba era haber abierto ese misterioso paquete en su casa.

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- ¡Oh Despertó!

\- ¡¿…?!

Frente a ella apareció el rostro de un chico, él parecía feliz de verla, pero ella no lograba reconocerlo.

Otro chico le preguntó al que estaba frente a Asuka.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Parece que sí, ¿Puedes levantarte?

Para Asuka todo aún era confuso, sea lo que hubiese pasado aún tenía dolor de cabeza, el chico que estaba con ella la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

A medida de que el dolor de cabeza se iba quitando ella distinguía las cosas a su alrededor: un salón inmenso como el de un cuento de fantasía, y junto a ella habían otras 15 personas, algunos la estaban observando y otros hablaban entre ellos.

Asuka se dirigió al desconocido que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Más importante, ¿Estás bien?

Ella se sentía un poco acosada por el chico así que sólo asentó con la cabeza, él soltó un suspiro que mostraba su calma, una chica que se encontraba atrás y estaba sentada simplemente gritó.

\- Perdónalo por estar tan preocupado pero él accidentalmente tropezó con tu cuerpo inconsciente cuando despertó.

\- ¿Despertar? ¿A qué te refieres?

Otro de los chicos, uno que llevaba gafas se acercó.

\- Puesto que eres la última te pondremos al corriente de todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento, al parecer todos nosotros hemos despertado en este lugar uno por uno, algunos creen que se trata de un secuestro y otros de una broma, tú has sido la última en despertar.

\- ¿Un secuestro?

\- Al parecer todos nosotros coincidimos que hasta donde recordamos recibimos un paquete de la Neo Academia y segundos después despertamos aquí, ¿Te pasó lo mismo?

Ella asentó con la cabeza, de nuevo miró a su alrededor, los demás empezaban a acercarse como si empezaran a decidir algo.

\- ¿Entonces todos somos estudiantes de la Neo Academia?

Una chica con una larga cola de cabello se le acercó y dijo:

\- Así parece, recuerdo aceptar la oferta recibir el paquete y aparecer aquí, debo admitir que fue una muy buena manera de sorprendernos, y esto sería la Neo Academia.

\- ¿EH? ¿Estás segura de eso?

\- ¡Así es! Si se supone que es un lugar secreto era obvio que no deberíamos saber dónde queda ubicado es por eso que se debieron tomar tantas molestias.

Mantenerlo secreto del público era una cosa, pero ¿hasta de los propios estudiantes?, Asuka pensaba que era algo exagerado.

\- Bien, antes de decir algo sería mejor conocernos de una vez.

Esta vez, otro chico desconocido había tomado la palabra se acercó sonriente a Asuka y le enseñó su brazo, en ella había una especie de pulsera-reloj con mucho botones, él apretó uno y en el aire se desplegó una pantalla virtual.

\- Todos tenemos uno, contiene nuestra información personal y relevante, por lo que hemos podido averiguar puede conectarse con otros como por vía Bluetooth, sólo hay que colocarlos frente a frente y sabremos acerca del otro.

Otra chica lo interrumpió hablándole a todos con un tono algo altanero.

\- Bien, que inicien las presentaciones, hagan una ruleta o un sorteo pero hagamos esto rápido para poder saber qué está pasando aquí.

Una vez escucharon esto todos empezaron a moverse hablando unos con otros e intercambiando información.

De nuevo, el chico que había visto por primera vez se acercó a Asuka y le preguntó:

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Lo dudo, nunca antes te había visto.

Él sonrió y le explicó:

\- No fue una duda, fue una proposición.

Era más que obvio en la situación en la que se encontraban, Asuka se sintió un poco tonta y revisó su brazo, en efecto ese objeto se encontraba allí.

\- Lamento haberme tropezado con tu cuerpo, estaba muy mareado cuando desperté.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me sentía muy bien que digamos.

Pusieron los objetos uno frente a otro y Asuka vio su información.

Nombre: Hayate Shinjuku

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Piloto de Carreras Definitivo

Historial: Prodigio en las pistas de carreras, desde temprana edad ya competía para ocupar los primeros lugares, gran corredor en la categoría adolescentes en la F1, los auspiciadores pelean por tener un contrato con él, es tan bueno que ha competido con increíbles pilotos adultos y ha terminado victorioso, con 36 victorias consecutivas las personas dudan si alguien puede frenar a este corredor conocido como la fuerza imparable del mundo de las carreras de autos.

Ambos terminaron de leer la información del otro.

\- Es increíble, había oído de ti, tú eras de los primeros en haber aceptado asistir a la Neo Academia.

\- Que yo recuerde fui el primero.

\- (Sin duda es alguien positivo)

\- Pero me sorprende que sepas eso de mí, a mí sólo me llamaron y yo acepté sin recibir un folleto sobre los demás.

\- Supongo que por ser el primero no había más estudiantes que mostrar.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Esa es la ventaja de ser el primero, siempre puedes esperar a ver quienes llegaron detrás de ti.

\- (Al parecer le gusta ser el número uno) ¿Oh? Oye… ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a la Neo Academia?

\- Bueno, mis padres me dijeron que las carreras de autos no los todo así que terminé haciéndole caso a mis padres y dejarlo para tener una carrera en este mundo ¿Entendiste?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Cuando dije carrera, me refería a una profesión y no a una competencia, je je… suponiendo que soy un corredor de… olvídalo así no tiene mucho chiste.

\- (No es bueno siendo gracioso) entonces creo que debemos continuar.

\- ¡Exacto! Bien, hablamos luego, y de nuevo perdón por tropezar.

En toda la presentación Hayate se mostraba como alguien alegre, él se retiró caminando a espaldas un poco acelerado, seguramente porque estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad, apenas volteó chocó con otra persona y de inmediato empezó a pedir disculpas sin parar.

\- Para ser alguien que busca ser el mejor sólo, se preocupa mucho por los demás.

La siguiente persona tocó a Asuka por la espalda, al darse la vuelta…

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡…!

Un saludo que más parecía un grito y que en lugar de animar asustaba, frente a ella estaba una chica con un traje extraño pero reconocible.

\- Tu pelo me agrada, huele bien.

\- Gra… ¿Gracias?

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Vamos a presentarnos que el tiempo es oro!

Ella era muy enérgica, tomó la mano de Asuka y juntó las pulseras.

Nombre: Ayami Koto

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Pirata Definitiva

Historial: Hija del ex- almirante de la Marina Yamato Koto, sus habilidades de navegación son dignas de admiración, la propia Marina de Guerra le ofreció un puesto como Capitana el cual ella rechazó para vivir en el mar junto a su padre, existen rumores que ha cometido actos de piratería como contrabando, robo, secuestro e incluso asesinatos, pero al no encontrar pruebas contundentes ella no puede ser encarcelada, ha recorrido casi todo el mundo en el barco de su padre y es respetada por grupos dedicados a la piratería por mar.

\- Pi… ¿Pirata?

\- Si todos reaccionan de manera similar.

Ella se notaba muy tranquila y sonriente, alguien que tenía energías de sobra.

\- No te preocupes, hay cosas que no me gustan de ser pirata y que nunca las haré.

\- Ufff… por un momento pensé que habías asesinado a alguien.

\- De hecho si lo hice.

\- ¡¿…?!

\- Pero no te preocupes esos tipos se lo buscaron, tú me caes bien.

\- (No sé si preocuparme o alterarme) ¿Y por qué dices que hay cosas que no te gustan de los piratas?

\- ¡Pues esto!

Ayami se quitó el enorme abrigo de cuero que tenía, luego se quitó la blusa, algunos chicos empezaba a acercarse, Asuka, ella se sentía avergonzada.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Bueno, verás, los piratas se caracterizan por sus enormes tatuajes, yo en lo personal los aborrezco, por eso quería mostrarte que no tengo ninguno.

\- (¿Piensa quitarse toda la ropa?) No… no te preocupes Ayami, yo te creo y además pienso que muchos aquí podrían malinterpretar lo que haces.

\- Si eso pasa…

Ella mostró su mano derecha, en ella había un garfio afilado.

\- … Yo me encargaré.

\- ¡Tranquila! ¿…? ¿Perdiste la mano derecha?

\- ¿Eh? No, para nada, es un guante mira.

Ella destapó el garfio, era todo un mecanismo que ocultaba su mano y daba la impresión de que la hubiese reemplazado por ese garfio.

\- (¿Qué clase de persona es ella?)

\- Bueno, te dejo, quiero conocer a más personas.

\- Al menos es muy alegre.

Y al mismo tiempo que se despidió, chocó de espaldas con otro chico que tenía una especie de mano robótica.

\- Oye, lindo guante.

\- … Es una prótesis.

\- (Soy realmente mala para esto)

Asuka se llenó de vergüenza, el simple hecho de ver su rostro hizo que el chico no aguantara las carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estómago.

\- En serio te avergonzaste, eres muy divertida.

\- (La forma en la que veste es extraña, aunque parece ser una especie de inventor loco por los lentes que tenía en la cabeza, viendo su actitud…)

\- Oye, ¿quieres saber un chiste donde se mueren dos pájaros?

\- Pero… me gustan los pájaros.

\- ¡Lo sé! Jajajajaja.

\- (… Es como un niño)

El chico entonces e calmó y con la mano izquierda, la cual era de carne y hueso, empezó a meterse el dedo a la nariz mientras hablaba con Asuka.

\- Oh cierto, debemos presentarnos, dime Shota y como verás soy zurdo, mucho gusto.

Él le extendió la mano izquierda con la cual se había hurgado la nariz, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa llena de inocencia, Asuka no sabía si aceptar o no, finalmente (con un poco de asco) estrechó su mano, él entonces empezó a reir.

\- ¡En serio lo hiciste! ¡No puedo creer que te atrevieras a tocar mis mocos! O sea, no te pusiste a pensar ¿Quién saluda con la izquierda?, eres muy ingenua, jajajaja.

\- (…)

No parecía importarle si Asuka se divertía o se fastidiaba con todo esto, dejando las bromas a un lado ambos juntaron sus pulseras para ver su información.

Nombre: Shota Sumida

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Juguetero Definitivo

Historial: Gran creador e inventor de juguetes, el primer gran logro de se dio cuando tenía 7 años y creó su primera pista de carreras con cartulinas y baterías, ese mismo año convirtió su televisor casero junto con su reproductor de DVD en una consola de videojuegos que usaba como mando al control de la TV, ha vendido patentes a muchas de las compañías jugueteras más grandes a nivel mundial, se dice que su talento para los juegos es tan grande como su imaginación para crearlos.

\- Bien, tengo que irme, hay unas cuantas chicas lindas por ahí y quiero causar una buena impresión ante ellas.

Él se puso los lentes mientras se acomodaba el cabello totalmente despeinado.

\- Espera… ¡¿Qué me has querido decir?!... Ahhh (suspiro)

Asuka buscó a la siguiente persona con quien presentarse, entonces encontró al chico que le había dicho sobre la pulsera-reloj que tenían, él se acercó.

\- ¿Quieres que nos presentemos?

Parecía ser alguien amable, aunque estaba algo despeinado y un poco sucio, Asuka aceptó.

Nombre: Tetsuya Adachi

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Psicólogo Definitivo

Historial: Reconocido en el mundo de la psicología, ha hecho estudios sobre el cerebro humano que compiten con los de nivel universitario, su mayor logro ha sido la recuperación de recuerdos totales por medio de la sugestión, también destaca su gran habilidad para curar y superar traumas.

\- Gracias por explicar lo de las pulseras.

\- No es por nada, sólo espero que los maestros lleguen pronto para empezar esto de una vez, no sé por qué pero esto me parece más un internado que una escuela.

\- Creo que tienes razón, disculpa ¿Si tus conocimientos compiten con los de un universitario que haces aquí?

\- Tal vez sea tonto decirlo pero hice todos mis estudios de manera personal, es sorprendente lo que puede aprender uno mismo por su cuenta, en fin, si no tengo los papeles de la escuela no puedo ir a la universidad, y mis padres creen que esta la única escuela a la que merezco ir.

Tetsuya era sin duda un chico del cual sus padres esperaban mucho, era educado y tranquilo, como el típico chico del cual todos se burlarían en una escuela normal.

\- Entonces… nos vemos… ¿Luego?

\- ¡Sí, claro!

\- ¡…!

La respuesta de Asuka lo hizo parecer más feliz, durante la presentación él había estado sonrojándose, ella lo notó por lo que le pareció alguien tierno.

Luego, Asuka se encontró con una niña.

\- ¡Que no soy una niña!

\- Lo siento… (Pero parece una niña)

\- ¡Oye! Puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando.

\- Perdón.

\- ¡Arg! Pensaba que aquí ya no tendría problemas por mi estatura, estás hablando con una atleta olímpica ¿sabes? Bueno, ya me hiciste enojar así que terminemos esto rápido.

Ella estaba realmente molesta, se veía tan… tierna.

Nombre: Fuyumi Setagaya

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Patinadora Definitiva

Historial: Desde los 10 años ha ganado diferentes concursos de patinaje sobre hielo siendo la representante más joven del país a presentarse en las olimpiadas con tan solo 13 años de edad, se dice que el secreto para la facilidad de movimiento y su gran trabajo en la pista de hielo se debe a la proporción de su tamaño haciéndola ligera y de fácil movilidad.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Si?

Ella miró a un lado un poco avergonzada.

\- ¿Leíste la parte del tamaño?

\- Ehhh…

Asuka no sabía que contestar para no ofenderla, ya le había hecho enojar mucho.

\- ¿Qué parte? Lo siento, no terminé de leer todo.

Fuyumi tomó la muñeca de Asuka y la bajó.

\- Mejor.

Luego se fue algo enojada, Asuka la miraba y pensó.

\- (… ¡Qué linda es!)

La siguiente persona que habló con ella parecía ser alguien más normal, pero siendo sinceros, todos aquí eran únicos a su manera, una chica con aspecto elegante le preguntó si quería que se conocieran y Asuka aceptó.

Nombre: Kanon Toshima

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Ecóloga Definitiva

Historial: Ha presentado diversos proyectos de protección del medio ambiente, también ha sido reconocida por sus logros en el mundo de la botánica y la zoología, se dice que ha logrado hacer su propio proyecto de clonación a partir de un fosil, ha ganado muchos premios por la protección del medio ambiente, aunque ella los ha rechazado todos.

\- Espero que este lugar tenga un bonito jardín, o tal vez un zoológico.

\- ¿Un zoológico?

\- ¡Así es! Los animales son seres tan hermosos, y si no lo sabías, los seres humanos también estamos en la categoría de animales.

\- Es sorprendente…

\- Ciertamente, creo que deberíamos ser más como nuestros primos los primates, el ser humano se ha estado corrompiendo mucho últimamente, ha estado destruyendo el único planeta que tiene para vivir y es por ello que mi deber es tratar de salvarlos a todos.

\- ¿No crees que es una tarea muy compleja?

\- ¡Para nada! Es tan sencilla la respuesta, ¡Abrazar nuestros lados animales! Si las personas fueran civilizadas como los animales este sería un mundo mejor, oye ¿no quieres ayudar a crear el cambio?

\- … ¿Y cómo haríamos eso?

\- Bueno, primero, ¡Empecemos por deshacernos de la vergüenza heredada del hombre! ¡Despojémonos de nuestras prendas!

\- Por favor, no lo hagas.

¿Quién sería el siguiente? Sus nuevos compañeros no eran personas malas, sólo algo extrañas pero Asuka sabía que todos podrían llevarse bien si se conocieran un poco mejor, ella siempre tenía un pensamiento optimista. Vio a un chico de espaldas e intentó presentarse.

\- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Asuka, ¿Quieres que nos conozcamos?

\- ¿Ah? Bueno.

\- ¡…!

Al voltear, el chico en cuestión tenía una ojeras realmente notables, aunque su peinado tapaba uno de sus ojos, el que estaba descubierto le hacía ver como alguien que no ha dormido en mucho tiempo, tenía un par de audífonos, por lo que no sabía si la estaba escuchando.

\- Bien… si ya dejaste de ver mis ojeras desearía que nos presentáramos.

\- ¡Oh cierto!

Eso pudo haber sido algo incómodo, pero para él no tenía mucha importancia.

Nombre: Taisei Meguro

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Diseñador de Sonido Definitivo

Historial: También es llamado el Sonidista Definitivo, tiene un amplio historial de trabajar para muchas grandes empresas de música en el país, aún más impresionante que eso, muchas de las idols más populares especifican en sus contratos que lo quieren a él para poder grabar una canción, puede reconocer distintos tipos de sonido debido a que nació con un odio muy especial.

\- ¡PUEDES ESCUCHARME BIEN!

\- No tienes que gritar, sé leer los labios.

\- ¿Eh?... Lo siento…

\- No te preocupes, a todos les pasa.

De nuevo, ella estaba incómoda.

\- Te veo luego, sabes, tu voz es muy bonita, me caes bien.

\- E... e… gracias… ¡…!

En ese mismo momento alguien estaba detrás de Asuka.

\- Eres la última.

\- ¡…!

Ella sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, al voltear totalmente asustada, había un chico con una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

\- Eres la última que me falta por conocer.

Tenía una extraña manera de vestir, pero parecía alguien amigable, ambos empezaron la presentación.

Nombre: Kazuki Itabashi

Edad: 17 años

Título: Estudiante Espía Definitivo .

Historial: Fue reconocido por muchas agencias de espionaje, entre ellas la más grande a la que se unió, su amplio conocimiento general y sus grandes habilidades para la recolección de información lo hicieron indispensable para muchas misiones, a

\- ¿…?

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Bueno, parece que mi pulsera está averiada, es como si parte de tu historial estuviese borrado.

\- Ahhh, eso, bueno no eres la única, con todos es igual, supongo que hubo un problema al redactar mi información, aun así mucho gusto Asuka, espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- ¿Eh? (Es extrañamente amigable) Igualmente.

\- Ok, puede que te intrigue un poco mi título ¿No es así?

\- Bueno, en parte sí, no creí conocer a un espía.

\- Nah, no somos tan diferentes de cómo nos pinta la sociedad, conocimientos básicos de autodefensa y computación, ya sabes entrenamiento militar y buen manejo de información.

\- Eres casi como un detective.

\- Ni tanto, ellos manejan la información de una manera más precisa y de formas que no imaginas, he conocido detectives, los espías usamos la información que conseguimos de otras formas, también sacamos deducciones pero no al nivel de un detective.

Era muy transparente con su talento para alguien que comúnmente se le conocía por mantener su identidad en secreto, eso o Asuka había visto muchas películas.

\- Bien, es hora de ver si encuentro alguna salida, me dijeron que no alterara a nadie pero creo que puedo contar contigo, parece ser que estamos atrapados aquí.

\- ¿Atrapados?

\- Shhh, los primeros que despertamos empezamos a ver qué era este lugar pero las puertas no abren, acordamos no decir nada para no alterar al resto, así que te pido que hagas lo mismo.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Tu rostro me da confianza, y créeme, eso es algo muy raro, confío en ti, adiós.

Eso fue extraño, de todas maneras tenía que terminar de conocer a todos, así que siguió buscando estudiantes que no conociera aún.


End file.
